


Cup of coffee

by MorganeUK



Series: Songs title as inspiration... [35]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Always1895 Johnlock Fic Prompt Challenge, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Episode: s01e01 A Study in Pink, Gen, Lab Bromance, Not Beta Read, What.s going on in Molly.s mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:09:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16047677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganeUK/pseuds/MorganeUK
Summary: What's going on in Molly's mind in that scene where she gets a coffee for Sherlock in ASiP?





	Cup of coffee

Sherlock was writing in his notebook when he realizes that Molly was still talking. "Sorry, you were saying?"

"I was wondering if you’d like to have coffee." Her flirty tone was completely lost on the detective, as usual.

"Black, two sugars, please. I’ll be upstairs." Taking his things the git walks away, leaving Molly alone.

"... Okay."

 

A few minutes later Molly was outside Barts in a nearby coffee shop, waiting for the coffees and thinking about our pathetic her life was.  _He's never going to be interested in me! I am so ordinary when he's a runway model looking genius. I'm sure he's liking me enough to be around me in the lab, which is something as he's usually disliking everyone. Maybe it's enough to be... useful. To be a part of his life._

Her sad sigh wasn't lost of the barista. "Here you go Molly! Do you need something else?"

"Another life maybe!" She laughs while taking the coffees.   

"Don't tell me that man is still unresponding to your flirting!" The older lady shakes her head muttering something about today's young men. "You are so cute and nice! I don't understand... Okay, you are playing with dead people, but if what you told me is true, it shouldn't be a problem with this one!"

"It's okay, I will try to move on... That's not good for me to pine like that aft--"

"No! You are going to get the man of your dream! Be assertive, he clearly really doesn't know that you're in love!, and talk to him!"

With a little voice full of hope, Molly murmurs "You think that I should?"

"YES! The place is empty, right?" The pathologist nods as she never heard of Sherlock having a girlfriend. "You have no proof that he prefers man?" The young woman shakes her head. "So, go for it girl!" 

"You're right! I'm going to take a chance and go for it!" 

 

Holding the coffees, the doctor nearly run back to her lab _. I am a great woman! I am a doctor for God sakes! I am not stupid! He already appreciated me. Maybe it's just that, he does not know that I love him! Can't it be that simple! Oh my God, this is my day!_ Opening the lab door without burning herself with the coffees,  _It's the day of all miracles!,_ she stops when she realized that they weren't alone anymore.

And in one glimpse she loses all hope. 

Because of 2 sets of eyes glued together and three words...

"Afghanistan or Iraq?"

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: Cup of coffee / Garbage
> 
> I usually don't really 'care' about the lyrics in this little project, but for this one... it's really fitting beautifully.
> 
> And no, of course, we can't be friends  
> Not while I'm still so obsessed  
> I want to ask where I went wrong  
> But don't say anything at all  
> It took a cup of coffee  
> To prove that you don't love me...
> 
> Poor Molly, she deserved way much better!


End file.
